left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Baseball Bat
If i play with someone who preordered the game does that mean that i unlocked the bat ? 17:33, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Only in that game. if you play without them, you wont find it.--Supermutantslayer450 00:59, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Here is a nice pic of the baseball bat: http://www.gamestop.com/gs/images/bonus/L4D2_bonusLG.jpg And also: http://www.gamestop.com/gs/images/bonus/L4D2_bonus1LG.jpg http://www.gamestop.com/gs/images/bonus/L4D2_bonus2LG.jpg First time when I see gameplay videos of the Baseball Bat I had to laugh: This weapon makes the wounds of a sword, taking off heads, limbs and carves the bodies of the Infected. I mean, it is a Baseball Bat, not sharp, how can it take off heads? :Brute force? I agree; thats totally unrealistic.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'The Scat Man']]450 ROAR! 17:16, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I preordered L4D2 at Game and got the early access code and the baseball bat code, the demo code worked but the bat code is invalid. Does the baseball bat code only become valid when L4D2 is released or something? -Ouroboros Omega 18:17, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Yep, Baseball bat works ONLY on the real game. But why do we need a baseball bat if we have the CRICKET BAT! Time for some Shaun of the DEAD! --Kirby888 23:31, October 29, 2009 (UTC) How can you know the exact powers and uses of the bat when the source you cited says that it doesn't know anything specific about the bat? It could be completely different from the other melee weapons. The point is we DON'T know yet. Don't just cite a source and put your own definition of the bat on here. Pre-order So because it's called the "American Baseball" bat does that mean Canadians can't get it? Cause if so I'll be very pissed. Regulust 22:51, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :What are you talking about? They call it the "American Baseball Bat" because there is the Cricket Bat, and some people consider that the "British" baseball bat.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 23:04, November 13, 2009 (UTC) >> I was just wondering... sheesh. Regulust 02:04, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Uhh, was I yelling at you? Calling you an idiot? No. Stop being so sensative.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 07:38, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, but you are now. Dis Ma B00Mstick 19:15, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Use with different Live account? I'm not quite understanding the wording in the trivia section regarding if the DLC is on your hard drive and all, so, I was hoping someone might be able to provide some clarification on it. That said, my question is: I have a friend who did pre-order the game, and received and used the code for the baseball bat; he has it in his game. I do not. If I were to copy the baseball bat file off of his hard drive and onto mine, would it work with my game? Or would it only work on my system if his profile were signed in? --Dan Dark 22:34, December 30, 2009 (UTC) In answer to my own question... I tried this yesterday, with no success. Plugged my memory unit (MU) into a friend's 360 that had the baseball bat, copied it to the MU, then switched the MU back to my 360 and moved the baseball bat off of it to the hard drive. When I attempted to start the game, it recognized that the baseball bat was there, but gave me an error message claiming the file was unrecognized or corrupted. I have another idea I might get to test today, though; signing in to my 360 using my friend's profile, going into his download history, and using the "Download Again" option to download it directly to my system. I have no idea whether or not this will actually work, of course, but I figure it's worth a shot, ya know? --Dan Dark 00:10, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Yet another update. I tried using a friend's account to download the baseball bat DLC to my 360's hard drive, then playing using solely my profile; it gave me the same error message as before. As such, I've modified that part of the Notes to hopefully be clearer. If I missed something, though, please, feel free to correct me. --Dan Dark 20:55, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Never got the bat.Yeah---No 02:22, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering why I didn't get the bat. I preordered the game off steam about a week before it came out. Problem is, I never got the bat, along with the fact that in TF2, I never got Bills hat. Kind of makes me mad. Is anyone else having this problem? Should I complain to Steam about it or just deal with it? 17:24, January 19, 2010 (UTC) You should report about that to steam or somewhere, I dunno. ŊυĐε 13:55, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Smartest thing to do is to report about it to Steam.Yeah---No 02:22, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Everyone can have it now Actually, it is given to anyone who has received the latest service update for the game. I haven't downloaded The Passing yet and I found a baseball bat in singleplayer mode. I was so shocked and happy.Xboxannihilator 00:01, April 23, 2010 (UTC) In reference to this and the above Topic, I had the Baseball Bat, but not Bill's Hat, despite my Pre-ordering. Now that the Update's out, we Baseball Bat wielders that never got the 'Nam Vet's Hat, have pretty much got Butt-raped by VALVe. I wish they'd make Bill's Hat available like the Bat now. Annnnnnnnnnnyways, I'm just complainin' here, 'cause we had something normal people never had, and now they got that, and some of us don't have everything the other "Special" Dudes have so now we're just "Normal" People like the others that never Pre-Ordered. Hands up if you "tl;dr"'d this Comment. 20:39, April 30, 2010 (UTC) So if you downloaded The Passing on Xbox 360 and even if you did'nt pre-order will The American Baseball Bat appear in-game?Yeah---No 02:25, October 17, 2010 (UTC) For those who pre-ordered L4D2... I need to ask a few questions quick: * Does the Baseball Bat always spawn at the start of a campaign currently? * If so, how many of them spawn? Was it previously for every person who pre-ordered, one would spawn for each player who did so? Or just one single Baseball for the whole team? Sera404 18:07, April 29, 2010 (UTC) The Bat spawns at the Start of most Campaigns, such as Hard Rain commonly, but not always, and secondly, I've had about 4 Bats at once. my whole Team and I grabbed one each. 20:40, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Glitch I don't know if this is a glitch or update, but I found the baseball bat in the first level of Dead Center, in one of the hallways... I didn't pre-order the game, I was playing Single Player and I've only played with one person that had the Baseball Bat...CrackLawliet 05:11, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Since they brought out "The Passing" the baseball bat was made available to everyone, but it has to be found around the maps like the other melee weapons, instead of spawning in the safe room (with a few exceptions of course) Lt zenos 21:16, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Baseball Bat+"The Passing" Level How do you get "The Passing" Level and the Baseball Bat? :If you're on Xbox 360, buy it with microsoft points. If you're on PC, it's free and automatically downloads on steam. Sera404 02:34, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Effectiveness I ever tell you guys about the time I killed a Witch witha baseball bat? I was in this sugar mill see, and there was a shitload of Witches. So I see this one that's facing away from me and crying, so I pull out my bat and start wailing on her. By the time she turned around, I'd already killed her, and I wasn't even using Adrenaline or nothin'. --Delta1138 SnooPING AS usual I see 16:36, February 28, 2011 (UTC)